Landslide
by MarieVigorito
Summary: O amor se foi como em um deslizamento. Mas a neve sempre volta/ Para o Projeto Claustrofobia no Fórum 6V.


**Disclaimer: **Eles não me pertencem... pertencem a loira assassina que vocês conhecem muito bem

**Obs: **Pro Projeto Claustrofobia no Fórum 6V

_

* * *

_

_I took um Love, I took it down_

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Till the landslide brought me down_

Scorpius aceitou. Aceitou ser obrigado a se tornar um garoto fútil, esnobe e mimado. Aceitou não ter um futuro já que o sangue dos Malfoys, de nada vale mais. Ele sentia vontade de sumir. De cavar um buraco na neve espessa aonde ele pisava e se enfiar nele. Mas ele não podia, ele não conseguia. Era um mero sonserino. Covarde, como tantas vezes já lhe disseram. Incapaz, como lhe disseram tantas outras. Às vezes, a vontade de gritar e mandar todos irem para o Inferno, era completamente tentadora. Mas ele aprendera a ser educado mesmo que educação seja inútil com certas pessoas.

Foi com esse pensamento encorajador que Scorpius se jogou na neve. Estava frio. Um frio cortante, mas ele não se importava. Qualquer lugar era mais quente do que aquela sala comunal aonde, somente os olhares, lhe davam arrepios. Somente Albus não o julgava de forma alguma. Maldito melhor-amigo. O Potter sempre lhe deixava mais suscetível a demonstrar sentimentos, coisa que Scorpius evitava ao máximo, mas, quando estava com seu melhor amigo, ele era só risadas e brincadeiras.

- Scorpius?

Uma voz fininha o chamava e Scorpius abriu os olhos. Parada em frente a ele, tremendo feito vara verde, estava Lily Potter, a irmã mais nova de Albus. Eles já tinham conversado. Trocado meia dúzia de palavras, na verdade. Eles não tinham assunto nem mesmo eram do mesmo ano para tirarem dúvidas sobre deveres e matérias e então não viam a necessidade de falarem um com o outro. Exceto uma vez, quando ela o pegara se agarrando com Rose Weasley. Scorpius e Rose nunca mais fizeram isso, até porque estava mais do que bêbados no dia que ocorrera esse "acidente", mas os dois fizeram Lily jurar que não contaria nada para ninguém.

- Sim? - Scorpius se levantou, sentindo o frio da neve mesmo com o sobretudo de lã.

- Posso te pedir um favor? - ela estava, evidentemente, congelando de tanto frio.

Scorpius assentiu, se xingando mentalmente logo depois. Não era certo prometer coisas sem saber o que era.

- Vai comigo no baile?

Nesse momento, Scorpius não sabia se o vermelho na cara de Lily era por causa do frio ou da vergonha. Muito provável da vergonha e ele próprio sentiu um calor nas bochechas enquanto corava. Ele sabia do Baile de Inverno, dois dias antes do Natal que Hogwarts insistia em fazer todo ano. Scorpius tinha ido ao primeiro que ele teve permissão, no quarto ano, mas não repetiu a dose nos dois anos seguintes. Ele não pretendia ir nesse, mesmo sendo seu último ano na escola.

- Você não vai com seu irmão? - Scorpius perguntou, enfiando as mãos no bolso do casaco.

- Ele já tem acompanhante - se era possível, a menina estava ainda mais vermelha - Ai Scorpius, eu estou morrendo de frio e a única coisa que eu quero, é uma boa xícara de chocolate quente em frente à lareira da sala comunal. Então me responda, você vai ou não vai nessa porcaria de baile comigo?

- Vou.

Era difícil dizer qual dos dois estava mais surpreso com a resposta dada por ele. Lily abriu a boca. Ela sinceramente esperava por um não e estaria feliz com isso, mas, agora que ele tinha aceitado, ela começou a se questionar qual vestido seria mais bonito. Adiantou-se e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha para sair em silêncio logo depois, deixando Scorpius estupefato, olhando para o lago a sua frente.

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is Love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

Scorpius conferiu o relógio no pulso duas vezes antes de se levantar. Andava calmamente, sem pressa. Quase como se não quisesse chegar ao seu destino, mesmo sabendo que era lá que ele queria estar. Seu nariz ainda estava marcado por conta do soco que Albus tinha lhe dado. Lógico que o amigo se arrependeu no segundo seguinte e correu para ajudar Scorpius a botar o nariz no lugar, mas ele não se importava. Precisava daquele soco para entender o que ele tinha aceitado, mas, ignorando o que seria sensato, ele não tinha voltado atrás com a resposta e estava indo em direção à sala comunal da Grifinória, para pegar a sua acompanhante.

Evidentemente, as pessoas encaravam. Olhos turvos e frios. O julgavam como se tivessem alguma moral para isso e, justamente por saber que eles não tinham Scorpius simplesmente ignorava aquela horda de fofoqueiros que não tinham vida própria e precisavam tomar conta da dos outros.

Parou em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda e respirou fundo. Lily ainda não tinha saído e, mesmo sabendo a senha devido ao cargo de monitor-chefe, Scorpius sabia que não seria bem vindo naquele lugar. Simplesmente se sentou no chão, encostado na parede, e fechou os olhos. Foi inevitável e acabou adormecendo. Sonhou com o de sempre; o vazio.

Despertou com um cheiro forte e envolvente. Reconheceu rapidamente a fragrância. Lavanda, sua favorita. Abriu os olhos e lá estava Lily, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ela estendeu a mão e Scorpius a pegou, se levantando. Foi só então, que percebeu o quanto ela estava divina.

Usava um vestido de uma cor similar ao salmão que praticamente se camuflava na pele clara e rosada dela. Seus cabelos ruivos, presos em um coque e, Scorpius percebeu quase maliciosamente, seus lábios estavam pintados em um tom maravilhoso de vermelho. O menino desejou experimentar aqueles lábios, mordê-los.

Os dois andaram em silêncio, lado a lado. Não tinham nada a dizer, ou melhor, nada que precisava ser dito. Nada que mudasse aquela situação entre os dois. _"Que situação?"_ Scorpius se perguntou e não passava da verdade. Não tinha nada acontecendo entre os dois e eles provavelmente seguiriam suas vidas como se nunca tivessem combinado de irem a um baile juntos.

Chegaram ao salão. Estava fabuloso e Scorpius foi obrigado a admitir que os elfos domésticos fizeram um excelente trabalho. Levou Lily para a mesa onde Albus estava sentado com ninguém menos que Rose Weasley. Depois que puxou a cadeira para que Lily pudesse se sentar, o loiro não pôde conter uma risada.

- Rose Weasley? Sua prima? Essa era a acompanhante tão surpreendente? - Scorpius perguntou, se largando na cadeira ao lado do amigo.

- Ciúmes, Malfoy? - Rose perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Você daria qualquer coisa para que fosse, Weasley - ele alfinetou, fazendo Rose ficar vermelha de raiva como sempre ficava só de chegar perto de Scorpius.

Albus e Lily precisaram segurar ambos os seus acompanhantes antes que eles acabassem se matando, coisa que não era tão improvável assim. Quando Scorpius baixou um pouco a guarda, Lily o puxou em direção ao jardim e, ignorando o frio, o jogou na neve.

- Que merda Lily Potter - ele gritou, se levantando em um salto.

- Para você acordar - foi a resposta calma dela, que não tinha sido afetada pela incrível briga que sua prima e Scorpius tinham acabado de ter - Agora, você pode se comportar como um homem educado? Porque tenho certeza que seus pais te deram educação.

O loiro assentiu, tirando a neve das costas. Lily se virou, mas o menino a puxou pela mão, trazendo-a mais para perto. Olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. O cinza gelado misturado ao marrom quente, produzindo uma sensação morna e confortável em ambos os corpos. Scorpius sabia, no seu íntimo, que ele desejara aquele momento por muito tempo. Ele a desejava, mais do que desejara qualquer outra mulher em sua vida, e percebia que o sentimento era recíproco.

Aproximou-se dela e a envolveu pela cintura. Automaticamente, a menina passou os braços pelo pescoço de Scorpius e descansou a cabeça em seu peito. Estavam dançando no frio com a neve cobrindo seus corpos e eles não se importavam. Desde que estivessem um com o outro, eles simplesmente não se importavam.

Era amor. Ambos sabiam disso e nunca negariam. Fora amor e não necessidade, que levara Lily a fazer aquele pedido à Scorpius. Fora amor e não compaixão, que levara Scorpius a aceitar o pedido sem hesitar. Um amor que existira por tempo demasiado para que pudesse, um dia, ter algum resultado. Mas nunca teria e eles sabiam disso. Só não se importavam.

O beijo foi consequência. Era inevitável e provava o quanto um necessitava do outro. Os lábios frios se tornaram quentes com o tempo e era incrível como um estava em completa sintonia com o outro. O beijo acabou tão rápido como começou e não teve resultados. Eles sabiam que nunca se sentiriam assim com mais ninguém e que esse era um momento para se guardar, não para se vangloriar.

Separaram-se e Scorpius a levou para dentro. Trocaram algumas palavras e cada um foi para seu quarto, seu conforto, sua segurança. Tudo o que lhes restava, era imaginar. Imaginar como poderia ser se eles ficassem juntos, se pudessem ficar juntos. Mas eles não podiam. Não tinha nada a ver com permissão paterna ou qualquer que fosse eles simplesmente não queria se amar. Nunca desejaram esse sentimento e não se importariam se ele simplesmente se esvaísse com o tempo. Ambos sabiam que não era tão fácil assim, mas não desistiriam tão cedo.

_Well, I've been afraid of changing _

'_Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Even children get older_

_And I'm getting older, too_

_**Quinze anos depois. Estação King Cross, 10h50. **_

- Rápido Amber, você não quer ficar sem lugar no trem ou quer? - a mulher falou, empurrando sua filha para o trem.

- Calma querida, não assuste a menina - o homem de cabelos loiros e aparência risonha.

O homem pegou sua filha mais nova e lhe deu um abraço.

- Você sabe que vai dar tudo certo não é mesmo? - ele perguntou, sorrindo para a criança de cabelos castanhos e olhos cinza.

- E se eu for para Grifinória? Você vai ficar bravo comigo? - a menina parecia realmente assustada então o pai lhe deu outro forte abraço.

- Nunca. São somente casas, não mudam o amor que eu tenho por você.

Amber pareceu relaxar com a frase do pai e sorriu de volta para ele.

- Scorpius, querido, Amber vai se atrasar. Matt já está no trem - Scorpius se virou para sua esposa e assentiu.

Levou sua filha para a porta do trem e, com um último aceno, se despediu de sua caçula tão querida e amada. Não que ele gostasse dela mais do que gostasse de seu filho, mas ela era uma menininha delicada e pequena. Scorpius tinha uma necessidade de protegê-la.

- Scorpius? - ele se virou assustado e deu de cara com seu pesadelo ruivo.

- Lily? - a pergunta saiu mais rápido do que qualquer coisa e, no segundo seguinte, sua esposa já estava abraçando sua prima.

- Lily! - Rose estava extremamente contente – Nossa, o que houve com você? Faz anos que não tivemos contato e seu pai está surtando com esse seu sumiço.

A ruiva parecia desconfortável diante dessa situação. Scorpius não se sentia diferente. Apesar de sempre confiar na esposa, ele nunca tinha contado a ela seus realmente sentimentos por Lily - e não planejava fazê-lo. Mas estando ali, com as duas frente a frente, a situação era muito mais complicada do que a distância que ele tinha mantido da ruiva por todos os quinze anos desde que ele havia saído de Hogwarts.

- Minha mãe ficou realmente decepcionada quando eu fugi para casar - Lily falou, superando um pouco do desconforto e sorrindo para a prima - Mas eu já era maior de idade e ela não podia se opor não é mesmo? Vim trazer meu filho.

- Aquele que você mencionou nas cartas? - Rose parecia realmente entretida com a conversa, enquanto Scorpius batia a perna de nervosismo.

- Aquele mesmo - Lily sorriu.

Aproveitando o silêncio, Scorpius passou um braço na cintura da esposa e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Apontou para Albus, que olhava a cena interessado, e insistia para que Rose fosse falar com o primo. A morena pediu licença e saiu, deixando Lily e Scorpius no silêncio habitual. Ela que o quebrou.

- Rose? - Lily parecia ofendida e Scorpius percebeu que ela tentava não chorar - Você muda de opinião facilmente sobre as pessoas.

- Ciúmes? Lily, você nunca foi minha e eu nunca fui seu. Nunca chegamos a nenhum acordo que dizia que eu não poderia me casar com quem eu amasse e nem você - Scorpius estava indignado, se não ofendido também.

- Amasse? Você a ama então?

- Eu aprendi a amá-la. Não importa. Ela me fez bem e começamos a namorar quando terminamos o colégio. Nos casamos e nós somos felizes. Eu a amo e ela me ama. Isso que importa. Aliás, não lhe devo explicações - ele se virou, mas ela o puxou pelo braço.

Quando se voltou para ela, Scorpius viu as lágrimas que se recusavam a rolar por seu rosto. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-la, beijá-la e sussurrar em seu ouvido que tudo ia ficar bem. Mas ele não podia e nem o faria. Ele tinha uma família agora. Uma que amava e que não trocaria por nada naquele mundo. Muito menos por uma garota que ele amou por tanto tempo, mas não teve coragem de fazer nada.

- Escute aqui - ele a abraçou, como se abraçasse a uma amiga que estivera distante por muito tempo - O amor que eu tinha por você, era como neve em cima de um morro. Houve um deslizamento e a neve não mais existia, mas, todo ano, neva de novo naquele morro e a neve sempre volta. Da mesma forma que volta, ela vai e, eu só não fiquei com você, porque sabia que isso seria inconstante. Meu amor nunca sumiria, mas teria fases que ele se abalaria e se deixaria levar pelo deslizamento. Você sempre teve meu coração e ainda tem parte dele, mas isso não muda nada. Não muda nada porque agora, nós dois somos adultos, com família para criar e cônjuges para cuidar. Lily, eu quero que você seja muito feliz. Muito mesmo. Eu sempre vou te amar, não duvide disso, mas eu não vou pensar nesse amor. Você não ficará na minha memória como um amor eterno fica na memória de um apaixonado. Você sera uma fase da minha vida. A melhor fase, talvez. Mas como todas as fases, elas passam e nunca voltam. Agora, volte para a sua vida e eu volto para a minha. Só peço para que você não pense em mim porque eu não vou pensar em você.

Deu-lhe um último beijo na testa e foi ter com sua esposa. Não tinha mentido. Não iria pensar nela e no seu amor por ela. Pensaria em Rose e em seus filhos. Em seu trabalho, sua carreira, seu dinheiro, sua saúde. Chegaria à terceira idade sentada em uma varanda, olhando para as estrelas e sorrindo com o brilho delas e,sempre que a neve chegasse, sorriria o sorriso mais sincero de todos.

_Oh, take my Love, take it down_

_Climb a moutain and turn around_

_And If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well, the landslide Will bring it down_

_And If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well, the landslide Will bring it down

* * *

_

**Notas: **Minha primeira SLL e não me batem HSAUSHAUASH Eu sei que eles TINHAM que ficar juntos mas assim ficou tão mais... legal. Enfim, fic inspirada em "Landslide" que eu não sei o cantor mas é só assistir Glee que vocês vão saber que música é ((: Espero que gostem e comentem, se possível._  
_


End file.
